A Siren's Memories
by LieutnantArtemis0207
Summary: In an AU where all the Dead Men are alive, Valkyrie is not yet Darquesse and more of the Dead Men have get a sidekick. Dexter meets Siren Loss, a mage with one hell of a power. Tanith still had the Remnant. Might be Erskine/OC, does not really follow the books. May have graphic scenes later on. Please R&R! First Skulduggery fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

SIREN'S POV.

I was sitting in my room when my mother was shot dead and the house set on fire.

I was listening to everything going on downstairs on the first floor. Although I was on the third floor I could hear everything. Every chiming laugh from my mom, or the excited squeals from my two younger brothers. All that was missing was the twins, my two older brothers, shouting and my father's laugh booming down the hall as he chased Caspian, the youngest.

But Dad had died a few years ago fighting against what was left of Melvolent's army. They were still at large and Shadow and Maxi had gone out to hunt them down as soon as they had gone through the Surge. They had been gone a year but I knew they were safe.

"Boys go to the room," I heard my mom whisper. Feet thundered up the stairs and my door was opened quietly. The two boys slipped in.

Caspian was five years old and he was pretty, almost angelic. He had feathery hair, that ended in curls at his shoulders and was a startling shade of white/blonde. His eyes that were like molten cold were framed by thick lashes. His skin was tanned slightly, as much as it could be in Irish weather. I could feel his terror and winced slightly. My brother had been developing a magic of being able to manipulate people's emotions and projecting his own to affect others. It was a strong magic that required him to be calm nearly all the time. Now though, his powers radiated.

"Caspian," I sighed and held out my arms. He crawled into them and Dimitri followed closely, closing the door. The two boys huddled close to me and we sat in silence, Caspian blocking his ears while Dimitri sat with his eyes closed, wringing his hands.

I took in my second brother. Dimitri was nine and like Caspian was angelic. He had thick brown hair and irises that were such a light grey, they looked white. His skin was slightly paler than Caspian's. The child looked like he was getting ready to leave his body, so I kept his hand in mine. Dimitri had been fascinated by ley-lines, and how souls moved. After watching countless cartoons and reading about it, he managed to extract his being from his body. Like a ghost. But he could return at will. The only problem with Dimitri's power was it left him sick for days. Mom had managed to persuade him to start working with the Elements. Already, he was the master of his powers.

The two young boys looked like Maxi and Shadow. While Caspian took after Maxi only their irises different, Dimitri was the spitting image of Shadow. Again like Caspian and Maxi, the boy's irises were different colors. Maxi's was a grass green that was unbelievably vivid, while Shadow's were like a cat's. They shone a bright yellow, his pupils even became slits some times.

All the boys had been described as angels, in both looks and behavior.

Then there was me. I was the loose cannon of my family. The only girl. No one ever called me an angel. I was a wicked child when I was younger and never went outside, preferring to stay indoors and perfect my reading and musical skills. My eyes were a deep brown that was almost black and they got darker everyday. My hair was almost black as well. It was a dark brown, almost exactly like my mothers. I had my mother's pale skin, while the boys got my dad's complexion. I was called a witch and a demon by my cousins.

My magic was hard to describe. My mother had a fascination with the Dead Men, Saracen Rue in particular. So when she noticed I had tendencies like Sensitives, she worked on getting me to infiltrate peoples minds, exposing their memories. I had a photographic memory, I could remember what I saw. When what I was doing was found out, I was bullied endlessly. So I used the memories against their owners, revealing their worst nightmare and their best kept secret. I terrified those around me.

I closed my eyes and listened. Mom was talking quietly, quickly, begging someone. My eyes shot open at the gunshot. Caspian let out a stifled scream smothered by my bed sheets while Dimitri muffled a sob. There was muttering then footsteps. Then the front door closed. I stood and walked to the bed room door letting my hand rest on it. I opened it quietly and crept down the stairs. I only made it halfway down the stairs.

The smoke enveloped me, making me cough and my eyes water. The smoke appeared so sudden. I watched in horror as the flames enveloped the stairs and started to search along the walls, claiming everything. I ran back to my room, barely making it up the flight of stairs before they collapsed, leaving us trapped on the third floor. I flung my door open distressed at the smoke that was in my room. I could hear the boys sobbing and coughing. I closed the door and opened a window. I leaned out and came nose to nose with a man.

"How many are there?" he demanded. He was tanned and muscular and good looking. His memories flashed through my head and my eyes widened.

"Three. Your Dexter Vex."

"I know I am. Here, come with me," he reached to pull me out. I backed away and shook my head.

"The boys first," I said and turned back into the room to find Caspian behind me. I lifted him on to the window where Dexter waited patiently. He smiled at Caspian who was wide eyed. Slowly, Dexter took the boy into his arms and suddenly he was falling through the air, Caspian's scream ringing in my ears. I watched horrified as at the last minute they stopped falling and were gently rested on the ground. Dexter said something and he shot up in the air again.

"Might want to hurry," he said. "My source of flight is getting tired and the other two who would be able to do this are otherwise preoccupied." I nodded and hunted for Dimitri. Without thinking I sucked in a breath and coughed my vision blurring as I hacked up my lungs. Dimitri was suddenly there and I could see the flames on the door. I grabbed his hands and lead him to window where Dexter was waiting. They fell and I watched. Dexter landed and said something again. The man beside him was sagged over.

"ERSKINE COME ON ONE MORE TIME!" he yelled. I looked back at the door and gulped as the flames, like hands started to reach towards me.

"Ms Loss," a smooth, velvety voice said. I looked behind me and reeled back nearly landing in the flames.

"Skeleton," I whispered and then started coughing again. Fingers encased in gloves wrapped themselves around my arm and suddenly I was being lifted. We were moving, stopping briefly. I watched the skeleton pocket something.

"Ms Loss," he said again. "Do you trust me?"

"Not particularly," I rasped. My fingers curled into the lapels into his suit. "But if it makes you get me out of here then, yes I trust you with my life." As the man stood on the window sill, the memories rushed past me. "Also Mr Pleasant, I hope you utilize your magical prowess."

"Now where," the skeleton almost purred. "Is the fun in that?"

And so we fell. The ground rushed towards us and the breath was snatched from my lungs making it impossible to breathe, much less scream. Just before we met the ground we jolted to a stop. I cracked open one eye to see two men, their teeth gritted as they lowered us to the ground. As soon as Mr Pleasant's feet touched the ground I was taken from him and then the person ran.

"May I ask your name?" he asked and I realized it was Dexter.

"Siren," I mumbled, my throat aching. "Where are we going?"

"Ghastly's van. There are healers there. Your brothers are fine, Dimitri, he said his name was, he had a small burn," I nodded. "Think you can stay awake?" I shook my head. "Well you'll have too."

"Not good at following orders," I mumbled and let the darkness swallow me.


	2. Chapter 2

DEXTER'S P.O.V.

We sat around Skulduggery's sort-of-office, waiting for news on Siren. The younger boy Caspian was talking to Ghastly, his head tipped to one side. Ghastly had been stunned when the boy had skipped over and started talking about fighting. Though, I supposed, not a lot of people would be as casual with him.

The other boy Dimitri had not been as friendly and still wasn't. He was staring out the window as though he was waiting. When he slept a few hours ago, Caspian had sat beside him and slapped away anyone who came near. The boy had woken up looking ill and he had accepted a cup of tea but that was it. There had been no more words.

We sat for another hour when Dimitri glowered. Caspian's head shot up and he froze.

A man bustled in and froze when he saw us all. He then swore when he saw Skulduggery.

"I was under the impression the office was empty," he said. He then spied Caspian. "You're safe! Where is Si-" he was cut off by Caspian hissing. There was a knock and two men swept in, each mirroring the younger boy's looks.

"SHADOW!" Caspian squealed and leaped into the brown haired boy's arms. Dimitri gave a small smile, while the man looked faint.

"I heard my sister was set fire to," the blonde said, his eyes grass green. They were unbelievably vivid. "May I ask about her whereabouts?"

"I'll take you," I said. We walked out the door and down to the infirmary. "May I ask your name?"

"Maxi," he said throwing the door open. The girl was sitting up, with Synecdoche resident healer buzzing around her.

"I think she's fine," I called. Synecdoche turned and blushed.

"Wouldn't want Ghastly and er, the rest of you to think I was letting her out because I was bored and tired of her whining," the woman snapped tossing her hair.

Siren was staring at Maxi. "Someone tried to kill us," she said slowly. "Is the lawyer here?"

"Yes," Maxi murmured, scowling. "Why use him again?" He handed Siren a bag and she walked out. When she emerged my jaw dropped.

"Because," she said smoothing down the skirt of a black Victorian dress, that hugged every curve. Ghastly would appreciate the tailoring. Erskine and Saracen would appreciate the curves. Maxi smiled and I realized the huge difference between brother and sister. While Maxi was almost welcoming, Siren was cold. He was friendly whilst I wouldn't poke Siren with a ten foot pole. I watched as Maxi took out a cane, one I had seen Siren's mother use. "Because, he is mundane. Never has a hope of using magic. He is a lowly man. A rat. So when he is of no use or when he crosses us..."

I shivered at their expression. Maxi's was similar to a hunting dog's. He looked delighted at the prospect of killing something. Siren's eyes were empty. She held no remorse. The girl I had met last night was not there anymore. But she was locked behind those eyes.

"How are the boys?" she asked as we walked.

"They're ok," I cut in. "Bored and Dimitri wouldn't eat much. He went to sleep and woke up with a really bad fever but Hopeless had it under control in seconds." The siblings exchanged looks. "Caspian took a liking to Ghastly," I added.

"I thought he would personally," Siren said. We stopped outside the door. I walked in and held it open as the other two swept in. If the man hadn't looked scared before, he now looked terrified.

"M-ms L-Loss," he stuttered standing abruptly.

"Mr Shard," she said smoothly and sat. Caspian ran over and jumped on her lap. Maxi clucked his tongue and lifted the boy up. "Can we get a move on? I have bastards to execute."

"Okay, but first I need to know everyone is present, including all the Dead Men and a Ms. Valkyrie Cain," the man said. We looked at Skulduggery's sidekick who froze. "Okay. The Last Will and Testament of Amelia Loss. It says:

_I suppose as I am about to turn their lives on their heads, I shall start with the brave soldiers, The Dead Men. To each man, I present the grand total of two million euro, to do what their hearts desire. To Mr Shudder, Mr Bespoke and Mr Pleasant's sum, I add another million euro. Mr Shudder and Mr Bespoke, you both have businesses to run. Mr Pleasant, you have a young person to feed and a Bentley to keep running. _

_To Miss Valkyrie Cain, as a young girl with a large fortune in lieu for you, I only leave you one million euro. I also leave you one of ruby necklaces, Siren will know which one. It will compliment your eyes. _

_Now my children. I leave Maxi, my oldest boy, the estate in England, as well as his portion of the inheritance. I also give him a number of books in the library which I believe his name is already on. I also leave him, his father's signet ring. _

_To Shadow, I leave his inheritance, the estate in Belfast, and his father's cane. I know Maxi has no interest in it but I believe Shadow will find it useful. I also leave him my broach, given to me by his father._

_To my dear, sweet girl Siren, I leave the inheritance, the estate in Dublin and my jewels. I also name Siren head of the Loss family as per tradition. I leave the rest of the library in her care._

_To Dimitri, I leave his part of the inheritance, the Manor house in Southern Ireland and half of the contents of the Vault. This shall all be inherited when he turns eighteen, but until then, I leave him two million euro to use as he sees fit. I also encourage him to pursue a different path to the one he has chosen._

_To Caspian, as I know his love to travel, I leave him the house in Normandy, Half the contents of the Vault and two of his father's rings. He shall also get his part of the inheritance. These are to be received on his eighteenth birthday. Until then, Caspian is to receive two million euro, to be controlled by Siren, and he can also get one of those wolves he's been harping on about._

_Now, this is where I turn you on your heads. I have been killed. Murdered. My children will be in danger. So I ask of the Dead Men this._

_Ghastly, I ask you to watch over Caspian. In time, he will pick his... body guard I suppose. You will not have to stick with him._

_To Larrikin and Hopeless, I ask you to watch over Dimitri. You both have kind hearts and our powerful men. Teach him to see the sunlight._

_To Dexter Vex, I ask you to watch over Siren. You have a light heart. I am sure between you, Erskine and Saracen you can teach her that letting go is okay. Teach her she is not a monster._

_Now I ask this of my two sons. Ms Cain will surely become under target. Keep a good eye on her boys. Also, keep an eye on the Teleporters. There may come a time when they come under target._

_Should the Dead Men refuse to.. teach the children, my brother-"_

"No!" Siren yelped clapping her hand to her mouth, jumping up. I saw the girl, I had met last night. Her body was rigid with terror.

_"_Siren?" Maxi asked slowly.

"I will not go to him," she muttered. She turned to me. "Please don't send me there." I looked into her eyes. Then I heard Saracen swear. Her head whipped around to face him. "Tell no one Saracen. Please."

"We'll take her," he said, through gritted teeth.

"Yes, but I have to finish the reading. My brother Sylvester, will take the children. But I beg you not to let that happen. He frightens Siren. I don't know why," the lawyer, Mr Shard took off his glasses. "Is all of that okay?"

"Fine with me," Ghastly shrugged. Everyone looked at him in surprise. Hopeless thought for a second. He was a tall man and when he wasn't manipulating a face, he was a tall, pale man with dark hair shot through with silver. He had a friendly face and was gentle... most of the time.

Larrikin although he was a joker and rather... cuddly, he had quietened down since the war. He now had a fuzzy beard and he was smaller than Ghastly but taller than Saracen and I. I watched Hopeless and Larrikin share a look and then nod.

"We'll take him," Larrikin said. I knew Anton would be in on the deal, as both men more or less lived in the Midnight Hotel.

Now me. I looked at Siren and Saracen. There was something.

"Okay," I said. Siren sighed and sank into the chair her hands shaking.

"If that is all," the lawyer stood. Siren held up her hand.

"You know what happened to my mother. Let rephrase that. You know who shot my mother," she said shortly. The man trembled. I watched as Caspian leaned forward.

"I don't know about you," the five year old whispered. The change in his demeanor was slightly horrifying. "But I am feeling truthful." A pain blossomed in my chest and I suddenly wanted to tell all my secrets. Names kept going through my head. Valkyrie was clutching her throat and shaking.

"Focus Caspian," Maxi snapped and the boy blinked. The feeling rushed away from me and I gasped.

"Sorry," Caspian smiled and then turned his eyes back to Sharp.

"It has something to do with Diablerie," the man muttered. Everyone's head shot up. Siren smiled tipping her head to one side. "Goodnight Mr Sharp." She stood slowly and looked over at me. "I think we should talk about this." We all filed out until Maxi and Shadow were left. "Keep it tidy boys."

I flinched as screaming erupted from the room, followed by vicious laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

ERSKINE'S P.O.V.

The first thing I had learned about Siren was that she was like a cat. She quickly claimed a spot in the room and sat for a while looking uncomfortable with her new surroundings, glaring at everything. I could imagine a tail flicking in irritation.

"Do you have something more comfortable?" Dexter asked. "Just for going around the apartment?" Siren shook her head wordlessly her mouth pressed into a thin line.

"I'll ring Ghastly," Saracen called from the kitchen. It was odd to me that Saracen and Dexter had a flat together. I could never imagine the two nomads having a stable place.

"Is there anything we need to get you?" I asked in an attempt to strike up a conversation.

"There's stuff at the other manor houses," she muttered. She then stood and walked to the window. "Dublin is huge."

She said it to herself but I saw her glance at me, expecting me to say something. To pry. To ask questions. But I didn't. Saracen walked in and threw clothes at Siren. She flinched and watched them fall. Then slowly she picked them up.

"There Val's old clothes. No clue how they got here," Saracen shrugged.

"How did Valkyrie come to be with the dead men anyway?" Siren asked.

"Uncle was murdered when she was smaller, got wrapped up in it since it was Nefarian Serepine who did it. Skulduggery helped her avenge him. They ran into the Baron and that's been the last of the trouble for a few years," Saracen frowned. "I'm forgetting something."

"Remnants," Dexter mumbled. Siren nodded quickly.

"That's how the Sanctuaries became restless and how they lost control of Tanith," she said knowingly.

"We didn't lose control of Tanith," Saracen suddenly snapped. Dexter tossed Siren a look I couldn't read.

"You never had her under your control or the Sanctuaries. But you lost tabs on her," Siren corrected herself. I felt my ears grow hot and I shifted uncomfortably. Saracen opened his mouth, choked on his words then muttered something. Dexter said nothing. But whatever Saracen had said made Siren's eyes go wide and she shrank back. He looked her in the eye and she flinched stepping back.

Wordlessly she turned and ran. I heard a door shut and then lock.

"What did you do?" Dexter asked warily.

"Just showed her something," was all Saracen mumbled before he sat down heavily. "Why would she say that?"

"We're the Dead Men," I sighed. "All responsibilities fall to us it seems."

"I suppose we were Tanith's friends as well," Dexter sighed. Saracen glared.

"It is not our fault," he hissed and stalked out. I walked down to the bathroom and picked the lock. I knocked and I took the muffled sigh as an invitation in. Siren was cradling her hand, her face streaked with tears.

"What-?" I mumbled.

"I got mad," she choked out. "I hit my hand. It really hurts. I'm sorry about what I said. It was just what Aunt Circe always said."

"For now let's look at your hand," I said gently. She glared and I slowly took her hand. She gave a small mewl in protest. "Amazing. Not even an hour here and you've broken your hand. I can set it and then we'll got to Ke-"

"No," she mumbled. "I was stupid and petty. So I'll heal like a mortal."

"It will take a long time," I said, trying to catch Siren's gaze. She looked away stubbornly.

"Then I'll have to be patient."

"You're being difficult," I said and lead her out of the bathroom. Saracen had re appeared and both he and Dexter shot away from their secret conference.

"What happened?" Dexter asked titling his head to one side. Siren gave a small smile, amused by something.

"She broke her hand having a hissy fit," I said waving mine dismissively. Saracen raised an eyebrow slowly.

"Elegant aren't you?"

"There's no room to swing a cat in there," Siren snapped and then glanced at Saracen casually. "I think we should go to the Manor. I have some things I want to look at, accounts wise and I'm sure there's going to be things there that even Saracen wants to know about."

"Like what?" there was a glint in his eye I hadn't seen in quite a while.

"The war maps will be there I think," Siren said, staring glassy eyed at the ceiling. "And the main staff will be there. Dinner will be gorgeous. Thinking of it, Skulduggery will want to have a meander around I suppose."

"Wait a second," Dexter said. "You have war maps. From the War with Melevolent. In your house?"

"Not exactly," Siren shifted. "I've never seen them before. I juts know of them. We were never allowed look at them. Not even Mam."

"And you never saw it in your dad's memory?" Saracen asked. I frowned.

"You're a sensitive?" Dexter asked immediately.

"Not exactly."

"Then what are you?"

"Is it because you don't know Saracen's magic, that it makes you have to know everyone else's in a bid to get by?" Siren asked her eyes piercing straight into Dexter's.

"It's a fun past time," he shrugged. "Do you know what his magic is?"

"I didn't look. And no, I never looked in Father's memory. He could tell when I did. I got some good cracks around the head for it," she smiled ruefully. "I wasn't really allowed to look in Mom's either. She never really knew. Still didn't do it though."

"Must have been hard," Dexter said. There was a weird undertone in his voice.

"Not at all," she said primly. I took out the things to do her hand and started to set it, making her hiss in protest. "I spent a lot of time on my own. I didn't get on with my cousins and their family. I learned to ignore their thoughts and mom just had a lot on her mind. It was hard. I was sent to the hospital for migraines."

My eyes shot up to look at her and I could feel Dexter staring at her. Saracen was watching knowingly.

"Your magic gives you migraines?" Dexter asked, appalled.

"If too many thoughts go through my head at once. Believe it or not, I've already met most of you."

"How?" I asked. I'd remember meeting Siren.

"Just dances and meetings. I never knew why but now I do know. Enough of this, shall we go to the manor?"

"YES!" Saracen nodded earnestly. "But we need to get there somehow."

"I'll have Maxi and Shadow bring cars down," Siren said. I finished off her hand and she gave me a small smile. "Give me five minutes."

"Hurry up," Saracen grinned and walked off. Siren rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Find the Game Of Thrones reference.**

* * *

VALKYRIE'S POV

"Soooo," I mumbled and Skulduggery's head twitched in my direction. "Why are we here of all places?"

"I don't know..." he muttered slowly. "Maybe we will meet her and then go on."

"I don't like it here," Larrikin mumbled, ducking his head as a man walked past. The industrial estate was creepy, full of creepy people and buildings. It wasn't so bad though, as Larrikin was here. Unlike the others, he wasn't as hostile in a new place and he was always easy going. I hadn't ever seen him really highly strung.

"I'm the same," I agreed and he threw me a grin before looking back out the window.

"Oooh, look. Anton is here!"

"Where?" I twisted around to see Anton getting out of Ghastly's van and walking towards us. He tapped on the window and Skulduggery got out. The door behind me opened and Shadow slipped in, looking miserable.

"What's up with you?" Larrikin asked poking his cheek.

"Caspian is sick, which means he's going to be whiny. And if Siren's staff is here, that means Hestia is here and she's going to kill me for letting Caspian get sick," the boy gave a long sigh and closed his eyes. "If Caspian gets sick, Dimitri won't be far to follow."

Two cars pulled up. Both were expensive looking.

"Is that a Rolls Royce?" Larrikin asked. Shadow nodded and we got out of the car.

"Siren broke her hand," Maxi called out. Shadow groaned.

"How'd you do that?" I asked the other girl. She smiled ruefully.

"Have you ever noticed how small their bathroom is?" she asked. "Also I'm borrowing some clothes. Is it okay?"

"Uh yeah," I nodded slowly. She game me a slip of a smile.

"It's cold so we'll hurry up. C'mon, this way," she started walking deeper into the industrial estate.

"It's here?" Dexter asked, looking startled.

"Just a tiny bit out. I have someone collecting the cars," Maxi said, glaring at his phone. "Has the entrance moved?"

"No clue," Shadow shrugged. He looked at me and gave the faintest of smiles. I looked down so no one could see that my cheeks were a deeper red than before. A finger poked my side and Larrikin wiggled his eyebrows at me. I laughed and he scowled then pushed me into Saracen. Saracen wiggled his eyebrows and the pushed me into Dexter. I yelped as I collided with rock hard abs.

"Saracen," Dexter scolded, picking me up. Erskine stood on my other side, brushing dirt off my jacket and then he threaded my arm through his and Dexter copied.

"We'll be off now," Erskine said, in a voice that was strangely reminiscent of Regina George from Mean Girls. Dexter grabbed my other arm, and they lifted me off the ground and started skipping off. I was laughing too hard to notice anything except for Larrikin whistling and Saracen cheering.

"If you're done," Siren's voice was amused but cold. We stopped and sloped back to where the others had grouped up. Shadow gave me a thin lipped smile and mouthed 'Sorry', while Maxi threw an arm over my shoulder pulling me close.

"You're frozen," he mused. Shadow tied his scarf around my neck and he slid his hat onto my head and smiled, a tiny twitch to his lips. A jacket was thrown over my shoulders and suddenly Maxi was standing in a pair of jeans and thin tee shirt. He zipped up the jacket and winked.

"I don't know if I approve anymore," Larrikin stage whispered. Ghastly rolled his eyes at me and shuffled quietly. Caspian was clutching onto the Tailor's hand. Caspian had a new coat with an intricate design and I knew, bulletproof material. Dimitri stood close to Hopeless to stay with the group but far enough that you wouldn't associate the boy with the dark haired man. He was staring stonily ahead and I was caught with the difference between the five children.

Maxi was loud, out going, independent.

Caspian was cute, excitable and boisterous.

Shadow was shy and quiet without meaning to be.

Dimitri was quiet on purpose, and he was cold and a little mean.

Siren was sharp. She was cold but unlike Dimitri who seemed to put it on, Siren's was natural. She was distrusting.

"Let's go," her smile was brittle. She pressed a sigil gently and walked through the doors, the rest of us following.

I wasn't prepared for what I saw.

What had been on the edge of an industrial estate, was now rolling hills and bright greenery. Trees that soared into the sky, horses in some fields. When I looked behind me, there was a door, but behind the door was woods.

The manor house was a grand stone building, with ivy seeping down it's walls. It had big wooden doors, that had stags carved into them. Carved into it were words I couldn't read.

"Ours Is The Fury," Maxi breathed, his breath on my neck sending shivers down my back.

"And quite vengeful people you are," a voice said from behind us. A boy with long black hair, tied back elegantly smiled at us. "Welcome back."

"Dylan," Caspian yelled, throwing his arms around the boy.

"I hope you're working on your magic," Dylan said. Caspian shrugged. We walked in the door and-

"I dunno, violent sex might make me feel better," a voice said. Maxi snorted, Shadow rolled her eyes and to my surprise, Siren's smile brightened.

"CYRUS!" she yelled. The talking stopped and then was soon followed by feet thundering down the hall.

The lanky boy that appeared first was Robin. He had bright red hair and dark blue eyes. Dimitri ran to him and he was swept up on to the boys shoulders. Dimitri squealed and completely forgot about us. Caspian was leaping around the boy, Dylan being dragged around.

The second boy was Cyrus. He was tall, dark haired, and his eyes were a deep blue. His looks matched Erskine's and Dexter's. He was crude and mean but he was hilarious.

"Siren," he breathed and hugged her, before being leaped on by Caspian and Dimitri. He laughed and then regarded us curiously. "Mages, I presume?"

"You would presume correctly," Skulduggery said. quietly. Cyrus bowed slightly. I caught the sight of a tattoo curling under his shirt. What I found interesting was all three boys wore white silk looking gloves.

"So," Dylan picked Caspian up, so the boy was hanging from his arms upside down. "Who's you're guardian Cas?"

"Ghastly," Caspian scrambled around so he was upright. He pointed to the Tailor, who ducked his head.

"Very good," Dylan nodded. "He made your coat?"

"Of course," Caspian snorted. "Why we bother with that French twat is beyond me. Ghastly didn't take measurements."

"Really now," Cyrus eyed him curiously. "A few of us need new uniforms and the girls were looking for dresses for a wedding."

"Whose wedding?" Siren asked.

"Anna's," Cyrus said and Siren's smile was so genuine, it stunned me. When she smiled her face just changed.

"Great. Ghastly if you want a challenge, we have one. Of course your payment-"

"Is covered by what your mother gave me," Ghastly said smiling slightly. "I'll have to meet her. But for now, what we came to do?"

"Oh yeah," Siren's smile dipped slightly. "Bring tea to An Seomra Na Domhan. The World Room. The Map room. We'll be up there," Siren turned and walked off.

"How long do you think it will take for Skulduggery to wet himself?" Saracen whispered to Anton, who smiled slightly.

"He can't," Anton answered. "He's a skeleton."


End file.
